Broken Pieces
by R1NK1N
Summary: Aphrodite's crown of love has been reported stolen- which means mortals are incapable of feeling love. Completely disabled from it. Love isn't even an emotion at this rate, not without the crown resting on Aphrodite's head. Guess what? Just because of this, Max and Fang can't feel love for one another anymore, and have different feelings for each other now.
1. The Crown Is Stolen

_**BROKEN PIECES**_

_**WRITTEN BY RICKEHZERO **_

_**A MAXIMUM RIDE and PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS CROSSOVER **_

**Aphrodite**

Like every day I literally drifted from a deep, love filled sleep. Sleeping is only an option. It helps my temper and my thinking. Zeus should try it some day.

Anyways, I decided to walk on my oh so perfect salmon grand carpet, then walked over to my oh so perfect god sized pink framed mirror, adoring my oh so perfect reflection. Some times I wish there was a little flare in my life, a lovely flare. Only few mortals could have such a strong love for each other, and that is why I have Percy Jackson is on watch at all times. Not at all times, just when ever he and the love of his life Annabeth is with him.

Every day those two have been separated. Until Annabeth found her way to.. Camp Jupiter. A headache arose in my head, like it does when ever I try to think about my Roman form. Never mind.

Now the two are happily back together again. Last I checked on them they had arrived in Rome, not so happily, Percy dropping Annabeth off at the Tiber River. So romantic. That's when I took a break.

"Madam Aphrodite," A sorry servant of mine greeted me hollowly, "There is dark news, my lady."

"Dark?" I questioned. "Very well, then. What is it?"

"Madam Aphrodite, please follow me." Slowly I floated after her, following her down the long, grand, dark marble corridors that I called the Palace of Love.

Olympus looks like a beetle compared to here.

After a long drift through the halls we came to the oldest room in all of the palace, the door swinging open at my approach. In the middle of the shiny, white room flowed a waterfall that went straight down, deeper than Hades, which is what I like to call my basement.

In the heart of the waterfall was a scene of any love story I wished to see. When I approached it my eyes were drawn to the sad scene in front of me- Percy and Annabeth dangling from a large, bottomless pit. Gulping, I knew where it went. Even from here I could hear the souls screeching for mercy. The pit went straight to Tartarus.

Eyes feasting the scene, I couldn't hear what words the two were exchanging, but the ship flying above them shifted, carrying a statue of Athena through the air, when Percy and Annabeth fell straight to Tartarus, and I gasped in horror. My favorite love story was some where not even I could venture.

"Worse news, madam Aphrodite," The servant said again, her curly brown hair bouncing, "Your crown has been stolen."

If a god's heart beat could stop, it just did.

"What?" I demanded. "Without it love cannot be experienced by any one," Thoughts raced through my mind like cars. My second greatest couple was in danger. If they were separated, too, oh no.

Love all around the world is impossible to feel with my crown stolen. There will be so many divorces, so many heart breaks, so many... So much Hades will be unleashed across earth. At the same time Gaea and her forces are rising.

My second favorite couple appeared in the mist of the waterfall, but they weren't holding hands at all. They were shouting at each other. No. Maximum and Fang couldn't simply be forced apart from each other by a story that isn't theirs to know...

Soon they will learn of their demigod routes. If some one does not act fast love will not be possible, and face the facts... The mortal population will simply diminish until non-existence.

"Get a hero," I demanded, "Let the search for the crown... Begin."

**What a lovely** **new beginning for The Flock! Time for the next action packed, love coated, kick butt Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson story. **

**Guess what? In three days I'll bring you the second chapter of this amazing new adventure. I'll pour my best writing skills on to every chapter, add a divine touch of sugar and smother it with chocolate. A lot of chocolate.**

**At the same time I'm trying hard on Infamous, which is my most publicly liked story, with 500+ viewers. 500 is a large number to me- like, LARGE LARGE LARGE. It only took a week for Infamous to get that many but it took a month for The Silver Curse to get that many. Can this story beat the both of them? Let's find out!**

**This story takes place at the end of The Mark of Athena and after Nevermore... If that even makes sense. Apocalypse and all. Pretend there wasn't an apocalypse. ~_~**

**Peace out.**

**-Rickeh**


	2. Sneaking In Dreams

**Angel**

The cozy home was quiet and warm as Angel slipped underneath her blankets, Max watching her at the doorway intently. When Angel was completely tucked under the fuzzy blue covers Max flipped the switch and the room's light faded away slowly, yellow specks trickling across her vision. In moments the entire house was quiet with the sound of gentle snoring from Iggy and Gazzy's room, keeping a steady rhythm.

In the bed in the far corner of the room Nudge's emotions calmed down, and Angel found out that it means she is asleep. Angel probed her mind around the rest of the home and finally settled in on Max's mind which was wild with energy and fast thoughts. Attempting to reach deeper in to Max's mind Angel squeezed her eyes closed, then squeezing her small hands and curling up on the bed, finally entering Max's mind.

_Fang is such a- _Angel instantly stopped listening, not wanting to hear Max's profanity. She always knew she had a dirty mind. Angel then tuned in on her mind again. _I'm going to break up with him. I don't even know why I accepted him in to my life- why I accepted f- _

Angel tuned out again, confused. What had made Max so angry at Fang all the sudden? Tomorrow they were suppose to attack the head of Itex and she's having boy problems? Yesterday evening they were the perfect couple and all of the sudden Max is ready to point a rifle to his forehead and pull the trigger. She shivered away the thought. Once she had that happen to herself and controlled the rifleman's mind to commit suicide- she did not like it at all. It was the only way to save the flock, though.

Now Angel attempted to focus on Fang's thought, closing her eyes and probing the air for his calm, gentle thoughts. She found his mind's aura and entered, a small wincing pain appearing in her brain. That was what happened whenever she tried to listen to Fang's thoughts, him being closed in and unsocial. Angel began to feel unreal when she tapped in to his thoughts, like she was floating in outer space. She learned that meant he was dreaming.

She found herself materializing in Fang's dream, where he was standing on a pedestal in front of a large throne where a very, very attractive and very, very tall lady was sitting. Every thing was either pure white marble or salmon pink marble, if that even existed. The woman's appearance kept changing, becoming more beautiful by the second.

"Fang," The woman sighed sadly, "I am so sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" Fang snapped, his eyes not showing that he loathed the woman's face and body.

"Allow me to introduce myself," She murmured, eyes not taken from Fang's, "I am Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of love." A god? What the crap? Excuse my language, Max says it all the time.

Fang shifted uneasily.

"Love is stupid," He sneered, "Which means you are too."

Aphrodite seemed annoyed. "No, you don't understand. You cannot feel love because I can not generate love,"

"Pathetic!" Fang yelled, not intimidated by the fact that he could be blown to bits any second because of his own words. Then again it was a dream. Or was it? It hadn't felt quite the same as a regular dream...

"Hush, young one," Aphrodite chuckled like it was an inside joke. Oh, Angel got it. If Aphrodite was a god she was old... Not that funny. "My crown is the object that allows love to be an emotion as itself, and without it your world's population will slowly decrease because children are not being brought in to the world."

"Bull," Fang snarled, still brushing off the goddess.

"Without love you cannot care deeply for another," Aphrodite went on, "Without it teamwork will be impossible. You will fall in to the next world war, but every man for himself. You will not be able to care for another person, you will not succeed. Fang, you need to help me retrieve my crown. Already love is a new concept to you, a concept you cannot learn."

Again Fang just groaned.

"All children of Hades are so ignorant..." Aphrodite sighed. "No demigod believes me! Not even my own children!"

Angel continued to watch the scene of Fang being stared down by Aphrodite, whose form was still changing to become prettier than the last form, hair switching from brown to dirty blond in moments and curling itself magically.

The pressure was to much. What if she could help this god? Angel still didn't want to take the weight of this mission on her hands. If this woman was really the Greek goddess of love, could she possibly decline it? Would that even be right?

It was just a dream, but Angel spoke up.

"I will do it," She sighed, and then Aphrodite's eyes shot over to her in shock. A goddess in shock... Angel almost laughed.

"How in Hades did you get here?" Aphrodite demanded.

"I have my ways," Angel smirked. She could mind control a goddess. Max would be pissed. Aphrodite still looked winded.

"Child of..." Aphrodite's eyes squinted, her form no longer changing.

A chill spread through the god sized room.

"I will see you at Camp Half-Blood, Angel," Aphrodite disappeared, then the dream faded away and I exited Fang's mind, gasping for air on my bed.

"Angel what's wrong?!" Nudge shrilled, shaking me vigorously.

"Bad dream..." Angel whimpered sadly.

"Come on, lets go to Max and-"

"No!" Angel hissed, Nudge backing away from her slowly.

Nudge just walked back to her bed, disgusted.

Angel began to read Nudge's mind.

_What a whiny brat, why do we keep her anyways? Why do I keep anyone? The flock should all just go way, this is my life! _

Was this Aphrodite figure correct? Was there really a crown that let us love? Angel still felt for the flock. But the flock doesn't seem to feel good about each other... Is this the reason Max hates Fang all the sudden?

Most likely.

**And so Angel's journey begins with a dream. The world's youngest mind reader is a demigod, which she would never have imagined. **

**Angel deserves the spot light this story. There is a cruel destiny plotted out for herself. Can she make it?  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter two! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was on vacation in Bethany Beach. Chapter three will be up in a few days, or possibly tomorrow. Bye!  
**

**~Rickeh**


	3. The Trio, The Seven

**Angel**

The second Angel woke up she heard yelling from downstairs.

"Leave!" Max shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "I said leave!" Angel threw the covers off her bed, running to her dresser and threw on her red striped sweater, jeans (since Angel is 7 they weren't too long) and charged out of her room, practically flying down the carpeted steps.

In the kitchen the whole flock, including Ella, were arguing with each other. Fang's usually stoic mask was totally gone now, his face scrunched back in anger. Max kept swatting him away whenever he got near her, and so did Iggy to Ella. Ella's face had a look of disbelief and hopelessness.

"Stop!" Angel's voice rung over all of the others, them all turning to her with either mad or sad expressions written on their faces. Gazzy scowled. "Why are all of you fighting?"

"Fang-" Max tried to argue,

"Cut the crap," Ella spat. "Angel, Fang, come to my room please. We need to have a little chat." Angel frowned, unmoving until Fang began to follow her to her room, so she sighed and walked after them, the fighting resuming behind her.

When all three of us were in her hot pink room she shut the door, locking it with the turn of a knob lock. Ella observed the two of us in deep thought, and she moved her mouth to speak but shut it. Fang began to calm down, his breaths becoming shallow and slower until they were inaudible.

"Okay you two, brace yourselves for the speech of your lives." Ella kept a straight face.

Angel and Fang watched her, twitching at the sound of glass breaking from downstairs.

"You know how I'm not here all Summer at a Summer Camp?" Angel nodded. "Well it isn't just an ordinary camp. This camp is called Camp Half-Blood and is on Long Island. It's special because demigods, children of Greek gods and regular mortals go here to live. Nowhere else is safe for their own kind." Ella let that sink in for a few moments, and realization dawned upon Angel. That Aphrodite is more likely to be the real thing. "I'm the daughter of Ares, the war god. I know I may not look like it but I can kick ass. I just didn't want you guys to find out."

Angel's mouth was hanging wide open, and Fang's eyes were full moons. Ella closed her mouth, preparing to speak up again.

"Ares told me in a dream that Aphrodite's Crown of Love was stolen, which means we can't feel for each other. Demigods actually can still feel it but regular mortals can't." Angel began soaking in her words, actually believing her.

"So that means Max isn't a demigod?" Fang wondered aloud.

"Yes," Ella replied sadly. "Iggy isn't either." Angel groaned internally.

One second, though. Did these mean one of my parents is a... a god? Gazzy must only be my half brother if he isn't demigod, then. Why didn't my godly parent save me from the school? Why did they choose me to get stuck in that lab? Who is my godly parent, then? These thoughts raced Angel's mind for a long while, Ella leaning on the door sadly, a few tears forming in her eyes.

Fang clenched his fist.

"I'm the son of hell..." He muttered, a new look glazing his eyes. Ambition. Angel shivered. "Son of Hades..."

Angel shivered.

"We need to go to this Camp Half-Blood," Angel said, standing up straight and observing their eyes for agreement. Ella nodded, but Fang shook his head. "Why not?"

"I need to stay with Max..." He seemed to be talking to himself.

"There will be no you and Max without your help," Ella told him calmly, Angel probing her mind to find she was thinking of Iggy. "The three of us have to put forth our best if we want to save the crown."

"Angel's only seven..." Fang told her, eyes unwavering. "Tell us, if we're going to get this crown back, what the hell are we up against?"

Ella gulped obviously.

"Something much worse than Itex..." Ella started. "Mother Earth herself. Gaea. At the same time we're thinking about this quest seven other demigods are looking for the Doors of Death."

Angel frowned.

"Doors of Death?" She repeated.

"The Doors of Death are opened," Ella told her quietly, her fingers moving rapidly. She told us she had ADHD but now she was extremely hyper. "With them open it will be impossible to die. Two people are deeper than Hades looking for the Doors, but the other side of the doors are in the House of Hades. To close them both sides must be closed at the same time," Her voice was getting desperate for us to believe her, "and those two people are Annabeth Chase," She paused like Angel should have known the name, "and Percy Jackson."

Angel's mind was blown, and she knew Ella was telling the truth.

"So, while us six bird kids are trying to stop an evil group of scientists," Fang confirmed quietly, "Which is puny compared to these demigods taking on the entire world itself. Gaea, Earth. Who drugged you, Ella?"

"Fang! This is all real! You have to believe me..."

Fang walked up to her, holding up his fist.

"Prove it." He spat.

"Would you believe Max?" Ella asked through gritted teeth. Fang froze, his eyes calculating when Ella landed a punch on his lower jaw, and he recoiled back with a growl, and Ella leaped at him again, tackling him to the ground.

No wonder she was the daughter of a war god.

Ella lay one hand on Fang's chest, containing his squirming body to the ground. "You haven't unlocked your natural fighting skills yet. All you know is Jeb's pathetic techniques, nothing else. You need to be trained as a Greek."

Jeez.

"Okay, okay, I guess we should go to this Camp Half-Blood..." Fang began to agree under Ella's grip. Doesn't that sound weird? Ella pinning Fang to the ground- it just didn't seem right. "Wait one second, though. What about Itex?"

"Screw Itex. Iggy is going to semi nuke it," Angel responded, acting like Max again. She loved playing as leader. "We're going to this Camp Half-Blood, training there and... How will we even get this quest, Ella?"

"We might not," She answered grimly. "We'll have to cross our fingers and hope."

"Alright, how do we get there?" Angel asked.

"Ah," Ella muttered, "Uh... Darn. You two will have to fly me there."

"Max would not be happy," Angel grinned. Not a good decision.

"Angel, seriously focus. Don't you realize this huge quest in front of us?" Fang demanded, his obsidian eyes locking with Angel's sky blue ones. "One of us might die,"

Angel knew one of them would die at the end of this quest. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Angel took charge again, a tear trying to form in her eye. "To camp we go, then. Saving the world without Max... It will have to do. The two of you, please tell me no matter what happens; know that in the end it will be worth it. Fight even when you lose hope, fight for your beliefs. Do anything you can do to save the world, just do it! You will pull through. Please tell me that."

Ella and Fang exchanged nervous glances.

"I promise," They both said in sync.

* * *

**Getting that plot rolling. Next chapter should be up in, what, two days? I'm introducing a second point of view, hooray, and hopefully next chapter will be brutally long. It will have you aching for more by the end of the it. I'm guessing 5,000 words...?  
**

**Whose point of view should it be? Does anyone have any suggestions for a major conflict Angel will face? I already know her godly parent so... :c. I have a cruel storyline planned for Angel, so sorry, but since I'm not a fan girl (sigh) and I'm a legitimate male, I like violence. So Angel will be getting pretty violent with gods. **

**So, yeah, thanks for reading!**

**~Rickeh**


	4. Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

**Angel**

"Promise what?" Max snarled, the door swinging open and behind it revealed an angry Max. Fang tensed beside Angel. Ella had her hands locked behind her back, looking as innocent as an angel.

Note the sarcasm.

"Oh, uh, that we'll have Iggy bomb Itex, that's all," Ella half smiled.

"Oh," Max actually took the bait, looking at her shifting feet. Angel began to search Max's mind for anything, _anything, _but Max's mind was locked from her grasp. Darn.

"Well, ah, we have to get going." Fang told Max, walking past her with a brush of their shoulders. He threw one short, meaningful glance over his shoulder to Max and exhaled, continuing his walk down the hallway.

"Uh, see ya Max," Ella murmured, walking past her quietly.

Max looked up to Angel, her brown eyes glazed with sadness.

"Angel," She whispered, "What are you three up to?"

Angel shook her head.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Max, but it's for the best." That one statement declared she was no longer Max's little, mind reading baby any more. She was becoming more independent with each day, until one day she could be a great leader like Max.

Max's brow furrowed. "At least tell me what's happening, Angel. Please. For me." Her eyes were desperate for an answer, her arms hanging at her sides uselessly.

Angel stared in to Max's eyes, ready to read all of her mind. Angel's eyes closed dramatically, slipping her own mind in to Max's to form as one. Immediately thoughts raced through Angel's mind. Max was in deep thought, so Angel slipped out again and collapsed on the ground. Whenever people were thinking too hard and Angel barged in she would get wiped out.

Angel's eyes slowly opened, Max crouching over her with a look of confusion written on her face.

"Bye, Max," Angel whispered after getting up and dusting off the imaginary dust on her jeans. She ran to her room quickly and took her white school bag from her closet, then throwing pairs of clothes sprawled out on the floor in to it. She zipped it up after throwing a few sets of random clothes in to the bag, then slung it over her shoulder and went in to the kitchen to see a tearing up Ella and an angry flock. Fang was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. Please-"

"Go. Just go." Iggy's cloudy eyes seemed to be on fire.

Ella gave him one last long look, her dark green backpack already clinging to her back. She turned around and head for the door wordlessly, it swinging open and shutting promptly.

"Take care of Total," Angel reminded them sadly, also leaving.

"Angel?! You too?!" Nudge shrieked, running towards her and catching her before she left the door. "We're a team. We can't just split up."

"You didn't think that last night," Angel retorted, slamming the door behind her.

Too bad it was a glass door. It shattered completely.

The Arizona sun hit her in a wave of sweating heat. Ella and Fang were chatting in the driveway quietly. There were only wisps of clouds in the sky blue sky (see what I did there?) and the trees were swaying in the breeze. Parched rolling hills went on for miles, the thin trees scattered about a hundred feet from each other in an formation without patterns formation.

Arizona is terrible.

Angel noticed they had basically left all she built up for behind her. They were going to have to take on Itex without Fang, their strongest fighter, or Angel, their mind reading seven year old girl. They didn't even know Ella could fight pretty well.

"Uh, Angel," Fang told me calmly, "When we get to this camp, could I trust you with a sword?"

Angel shrugged.

"Unlikely." Ella grinned at that.

"Alright you two," Ella announced. "You'll have to fly me to Long Island. Or we could take- oh, not that."

"Not what?" Angel asked.

"There's another way but I doubt it would work," She muttered.

"Tell it," Angel demanded softly, if that was even possible.

"Well, uh, a guy I knew, Nico di Angelo, well he was a Son of Hades," Ella looked at Fang. "He could do something called Shadow Travel, where he could travel by shadows. He could also bring people with him through these shadows."

"Bull," Fang replied instantly.

"It's true." Ella told him calmly. "Could you at least please try it?"

Fang sighed, extending one hand to Angel and one to Ella. "Wait one second. I don't see any shadows here."

Ella groaned.

"Fine. Fly me there until it becomes night."

Fang uncomfortably wrapped his arms around Ella's waist, extending his black wings slowly, then hoisting her off the ground carefully. With a running start Fang jumped off of the ground, his wings flapping until they were high in the sky, flying North East.

Angel sighed, extending her wings slowly. She sprinted forward, reaching the top of a hill with ease and jumping off the top, her wings gliding her down the hill and began to gently flap, catching enough wind to be blown high to the sky. Wind blew against her face, the sun sort of blinding her. Angel smiled in the air, catching up to Fang and Ella.

"Hey!" Angel called, extending her hand to Ella so she could hold on. She grasped Angel's hand tightly, Fang's in the other. Angel knew they didn't like each other that way, but... Fang was acting odd around Ella.

It scared her.

Fang was doing this for Max, right? Angel assured herself of that. Ella was doing this for Iggy. But whom or what was Angel doing this stuff for?

_Focus, _something whispered to Angel.

Angel shook away the voice that rung in her head, looking straight. She had to focus. Yep.

Hours later Fang sighed heavily.

"Let's land and try this "Shadow Travel," he told us, and slowly to not drop Ella we descended, meeting the ground with stiff legs and failing to roll professionally, tumbling over each other. Ella landed on top of Fang and quickly got up, wiping imaginary dust off of her jeans.

It was now night. The three of us were huddling around a makeshift campfire, holding our palms to the crackling lively flames. Ella's face was drooping with exhaustion, Fang's the usual unemotional. Angel lay back head on hands, looking deep in to the sky.

"Ready?" Ella sighed.

"Let's give it a try," Fang murmured.

The three formed a circle of hands, Fang focusing intently on the shadows around him. Angel waited patiently, crickets cricking in the background and fire already put out.

Suddenly the breath was knocked out of her. Angel felt nothingness, and could see nothing but heard the world changing around her. She heard herself passing entire cities, zooming through homes and finally she materialized in front of a wooden archway that read "Camp Half-Blood."

Angel shook her head in disbelief.

"Whoa," Ella said, looking at her hands as if she had three of them. "I didn't think it would work."

Fang simply collapsed on to the dirt flooring. Angel's eyes widened when she saw he was knocked out from exhaustion.

"Oh dear." She muttered.

"Oh dear indeed," Ella agreed.

The events of the day rushed back to Angel in a powerful punch.

They had left the flock, learned of an entirely new war, found out Fang had an awesome power and was a Son of Hades and had a brother, and still Angel is left in the dark. Hopefully she would find out who her parents were... She hoped.

"Okay." Angel spoke up. "What happens after we get in to camp?"

"Just let me do the talking. And don't read anyone's minds- _anyone's."_ For a moment Ella looked vicious but became normal Ella again before Fang groaned something and flipped himself so he faced the treetops.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Angel told him with a smile.

* * *

**Last chapter I said that this one would have 5,000 words but... Things happen. I thought that was a good ending for the chapter.  
**

**So, who do you think is Angel's godly parent? Hint: This parent is a goddess. The parent is also not Artemis or Aphrodite. Or Hera. Or Juno -_-. **

**Expect a normal sized chapter within two days. I tried to post this yesterday but... I was dead yesterday, sorry. :/**


End file.
